


Prompt: "I'm not cut out for this."

by Galysh_Sky



Series: Egnimatic Eizavie Tales [2]
Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galysh_Sky/pseuds/Galysh_Sky
Summary: Zaveid is tired, okay. Let him sleep.





	Prompt: "I'm not cut out for this."

**Author's Note:**

> Zaveid is tired, okay. Let him sleep.

_**ACS Year 15** _

It was a flicker at the edge of his consciousness, a change in his domain, just strong enough to catch his attention. Eizen paused in his task, he set the sword down and looked towards the cavern entrance. The flicker happened again, familiar and yet not. It didn’t belong to his little sister, the presence too fluid, or to Zaveid. Eizen rose and approached the entrance, he scooped his cloak off its hook and double checked his bracelets. They hummed with comforting power. He left the cave, easily scaling the rocks outside it with the aid of his arts and launched himself towards the local town. This time of year, with most of the crew on leave, it was bustling, filled with good cheer but that also made it vulnerable. He landed atop of the center fountain and sent his senses out. They returned immediately speaking of cold wind and blood, as did the unfamiliar flicker, an Art his instincts told him.

Eizen leapt off his perch and strode towards the northern side of town, he waved off a few of his men when they went to fall into step behind him. The source of the commotion soon became clear. Two humans stood in the courtyard, protectively encasing a young lady. A fire seraph by the smoke in the air, and–

He paused at the edge of the crowd, inspecting her clothing more carefully, and felt his lip curl in disgust. Her dress and leather armor bore too many similarities to that of a Seraphic Paladin for there to be a coincidence. The boy as well, his cloak bore the sigil of the Shepherds. No wonder the citizens was acting out. Eizen placed his hands in his pockets and stepped forwards, the crowd split for him without hesitation.

“This is rare,” he let his voice ring out, cold and sharp, “too what do we owe the pleasure of a Shepherd and his seraphic pet?”

The other human, a girl, spun towards him, her daggers raised threateningly. The boy frowned and stepped forwards as well, “we’re not here to cause trouble. We were told that we could resupply here but apparently we’ve been misinformed.”

“Your kind is not welcome here,” someone called out from the crowd, and Eizen saw no reason to disagree.

 “Is that so? Pray tell what fool told you that?” He continued to step forwards, his domain crashing out until they were forced to stumble backwards. “I would like to meet this delusional fool.”

The Seraph’s head snapped up, smoke still drifting off her skin, “it was not foolish, Eizen. Your town comes highly recommended,” she snapped.

Eizen blinked at her, but even after a few minutes her faced remained unfamiliar so he shrugged. “I don’t particularly care as to how you know my name, pet, but you find yourself out numbered. I would recommend running.”

 “I am not a pet!” She snapped, while the boy to her left puffed up as well, offense filling his face. “You may not know me, but I know your sister and your mate.”

The denial that he had no mate, almost slipped free but Eizen reigned it in at the last moment, the thought of his dear sister near a paladin awakening a rage in his stomach. “My sister,” he growled, and removed a hand from his pocket. “What have you done with her?”

 “Absolutely nothing!” The Seraph exclaimed, but the human girl smirked and spoke simultaneously, “Nothing that she didn’t wish done to her~”

 Eizen ignored the boy’s shocked squawking, the paladin’s pale face, saw only the girl’s pleased smirk and moved. His fist, a weapon all by itself and doubly so with the bracelets activated, was knocked aside, his follow up punch caught neatly.

 “Cap.”

 Eizen stopped, domain slamming up against one of equal strength, he took a step back and arched an eyebrow. “Zaveid. You’ve returned.”

 “So, I have.” A head tilt, messy hair emphasizing the movement, “Edna’s fine, unsullied and all that stuff.” The hand holding his fist twitched as if it wanted to gesture.

“Ttt.” Eizen jerked his arm back, felt Zaveid shift to compensate and then stabilize but he didn’t let go. “Was there something you needed?” He asked.

“Yes, actually,” Zaveid said, he glanced over his shoulder. “That boy is the one I told you about.”

“The one you’ve been complaining about, you mean?”

 “That too. I didn’t think he’d start a fight though. The girl’s his Squire.”

 “And the paladin?”

 Zaveid looked back at him, a small smile on his face. “That’s Lailah.” Eizen shrugged his non recognition. “The Fire-bird,” Zaveid continued, “she’s off limits.”

  “She’s a paladin.”

“Tell me about it,” his first mate sighed and carelessly leaned against Eizen’s side. “She’s one of mine though, so…” Eizen looked down at him, and then over at the paladin, Lailah, she seemed just as confused about this turn of events.

“Why’d you bring them here? This isn’t a Sanctuary,” Eizen pointed out, he shrugged his shoulders again but Zaveid refused to take the hint, instead slumping further against him.” “Oy, what are you doing?”

 “Got tired of babysitting,” Zaveid muttered, “I brought your sister too, so let them stay for a while, okay?” Eizen frowned, but it was made ineffective by Zaveid not bothering to meet his eyes. He transferred it to the humans instead, taking in their travel worn appearance, the bandages, and half-hearted vote of confidence they’d received.

“You can stay as long as you need to,” Eizen said, “no one hear will trouble you, however if you cause an issue, all permissions are revoked. Understood?”

“Yes, thank you!” The boy exclaimed, a smile brightening his face.

 The girl snorted though, she sheathed her daggers, and stretched lazily. “You know, mister Pirate Captain~ you’d sound a lot more threateningly if you didn’t have that guy hanging off of you~”

Eizen gave her a look, but she was already walking away, so he directed his ire at Zaveid instead. “You know where your bed is,” he said drily.

Zaveid pushed away from him, to pout sulkily, “I’m not cut out for all this kid stuff, Cap’,” he complained. “They’re all so high maintenance, Cherubs were never this bad.”   

“My sympathy is rapidly dwindling,” Eizen replied, he freed his arm and began walking back to his quarters. Zaveid fell into step besides him with a non-committal hum, “or maybe I just missed your face, you never know.”


End file.
